Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 28th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from February 28th 35 LC. Recorded by Lysabet Drostone. Record Zanbor Emerson: The Senate will come to order. This session is now open. Senator Icefire can you please recap the events that took place on Wednesday. Kyandra Icefire: On Wednesday, we helped Rhea with reclaiming a defense crystal for Shattrah City from the Shadowmoon Orcs. After fighting one of the elders, who was in possession of the crystal, we were able to recover it and bring it back to Dalaran for those able to study it. That's all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Icestrider can you tell us about what happened on Friday? Andeven Icestrider: Of course, Archmage. Thank you, Archamge Emerson. The Ministry of Justice assembled a task force, under the command of Minister Gehlnarine Liridian, to apprehend a known vigilante and unsanctioned practicioner of illegal magics utilizing the alias "Terror." She is currently under our custody, and will be subjected to questioning later this week. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator. Anchorite, the floor is yours. Rheasha: M.. Mages of Dalaran, to you who do not know me, I am Rhea of the Auchenai, and I owe you my life. It was your heroics that saved my soul from the Void... I... We, that is... What you have done for me, and the memory of my fallen Brothers and Sisters goes beyond what I have the ability to repay, though I'll certainly try... But, what has been began, remains unfinished. The Shadowmoon Clan attacked us, yes, and absconded with the crystal, Karab'arra, but it's purpose it was intended for must be fulfilled. The Shadow Council, and Burning Legion at Shattrath remain at large, and our brightest star of Cities lies under occupation... This is, um... What must be done. The Crystal is more than any construct, it is a Key. O-One of the late Prophet's final gifts... A key to the Defenses of Shattrath. I... I know I can never repay what has already been done, but... This... is one of our defenses. Um, Black-robed Magus... It's like has been utilized by the Auchenai for Centuries to protect the Holy Necropolis from Demons and Defilement. And now... It is my gift to you. Arranax DeVin: We'll retire it to the vault so that it can be properly studied. Thank you for your prompt payment. Rheasha: It should t-take about a day to integrate into your defenses. This is but a small portion of what you deserve... Zanbor Emerson: Thank you Anchorite. We already voted to aid you and your people and we will continue to do so. You should seek out the Commander as soon as possible. Rheasha: T-That is all I have to say... except... to thank you. For my life, and for avenging the fate of my Brothers and Sisters. And... thank you for the chance to experiance your world. May the Naaru guide you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Icefire, you brought some guests? Perhaps you would like to introduce them? Kyandra Icefire: I've invited the Fist of Argus to attend tonight. These are the people I have been aiding in Talador when I am able. Farseer Vekaur: Melanora'aca, I am Farseer Vekaur. Triumvir of the Fist of Argus. I do believe, we were summoned here by the Magus Senate. Your Ambassador, Kyandra, has been of immense help to us, and out fight on Draenor. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Icefire, invited you. I am not aware of her reasons though. Senator Icefire perhaps you can enlighten us? Kyandra Icefire: Last week, Arran asked about the contents of what was in the mines that we recovered. I figured that it would be best if we spoke in person, so then we had a better understanding of who we're allied with. Zanbor Emerson: Farseer, perhaps you can update us on what you have been doing with Senator Icefire's aid? Farseer Vekaur: Of course. The Fist of Argus, along with the Alliance Coalition, has been fighting on Draenor. As of note, we, with Ambassador Kyandra's assistance, have secured many resources. One of note, the Journe Mines. The other, was the Alliance Coalition recently, assaulted Shattrath. A very bloody siege. Arranax DeVin: Would you please describe these mines to us? We, as of late, have taken an interest in off-world resources. Farseer Vekaur: You do understand, we are referring to a world that my people have called home for hundred or years? Draenor has much spiritual and cultural purpose to us. Not some resource to simply be mined apart and extracted. Yes? Vorien Dawnstrider: We do understand Farseer, but you must also understand that Draenor's resources are of great interest to us, given their unique properties. Arranax DeVin: No. The world you are refering to is a world that an orc, working with the Legion shattered into a small, drifting array of rocks floating in the void. The world I speak of is one that exists in a different timeline, and one that may hold resources we could employ to shorten an already ugly, and bloody war we find ourselves mired in." Farseer Vekaur: Of course. Then, if we are~ Arranax DeVin: However, if my question offends you? That was not the intent. Just a desire to understand the nature of something valuable enough to make war over. Zanbor Emerson: Senator DeVin does not speak for us as a whole. Verus Baelheit: Truer words were never spoken... Zanbor Emerson: Please disregard the callous way with which he speaks. Our alliance with you is one which we wish to be strong. Damon Halliwell: I have to admit with respect I agree with DeVin. The world we now fight on is not ours but a world out of our timeline. While the lives of those on that world matter it is my personal hope we will find a way to seal the timelines off again one day. Verus Baelheit: Hear, hear. Farseer Vekaur: I see. Well then. Zanbor Emerson: Uhm... Perhaps it would be best to move on? I am sure Senator Icefire can speak with you about securing future aid? Farseer Vekaur: ... Alright then. As you wish. Vorien Dawnstrider: It is in our interest to end the threat that the Iron Horde and Guldan pose to both their world, and ours, and hope that the Draenei of Draenor may one day return to their daily lives. Zanbor Emerson: Evoy Tyragonfal, please take the floor... Tyragonfal: I-I...Do not have a r-report this w-week, i-instead...I would like to introduce His Holiness, Archbishop Alonsus the Second. I-I...Do not have a r-report this w-week, i-instead...I would like to introduce His Holiness, Archbishop Alonsus the Second. Zanbor Emerson: Your Holiness, the floor is yours. Alonsus the Second: Magus Senate. I wish to extend to you all my honour and greeting. It has been too long since when it was that I was last in this city. I believe it was around the time of what would be called the Purge by some. It was long before my election, and much has happened since then. Yet, the bond between the Magus Senate and the Clergy is old, and strong, and true, in war and in peace. I take a great interest in the affairs of Dalaran. It is more of a scholarly interest, but a great one, nonetheless, in these past years, I have had the minutes of the Senate's meetings sent directly to my desk. The democracy, or should I say the magocracy and its affairs are of paramount cultural and political importance to the Alliance and the world. You are all right to be fervently proud of it and to desire to protect it at all costs. But I have noticed some troubling articles in these latter meetings. I do not come to denounce your processes or your opinions, but I do admit that I am grieved to know that there is some residual confusion, superstition perhaps, that is from another era. If there was ever a war between mages and priests, it is long over, my friends. My only wish is to strengthen the bond between our orders. If anyone is aggrieved by my actions or those of my priests or paladins, they may approach me at any time. Do not be coy, I beg of you. If I can answer any questions, seek me out. In regards to the recent discussions between the Senate and the Church, I wish to reiterate: the Church will only ever do in Dalaran what the Senate requests of it. Prior J. Hoffsetter: Oh where does one begin?! Zanbor Emerson: Senator Hoffsetter, you are out of order. Alonsus the Second: When my envoy - who you wise and skilled magicians must know is a harvest witch, a druid - spoke of placing a Bishop in Dalaran, it was only ever in response to the Senate's request that we should do that. The Church needn't be thought of as a foreign power. The Church is universal to all nations, all people, and all times. We have only the health of the magocracy in mind. Long live the bond I have spoken of, that time-tested friendship that will be to the benefit of Dalaran. Farseer Vekaur: It seems, this Senate lacks in the way of discipline. Arranax DeVin: At least we can keep our city in the air ... Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Your Holiness, for your kind words. Alonsus the Second: My pleasure, Archmage. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you for your speech. I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Please raise your hand. Chancellor, the floor is yours. Damon Halliwell: Your Holiness, while I have you here I would just like to ask for some confirmation of a subject. I have been in contact with one of your Bishops in hopes of finding a way to make a Bishop work here in Dalaran as you said. I was assured that church only wishes a place to practice in the city and wishes no political power. Can you please confirm this for me and the whole of the Senate here? Alonsus the Second: The nature of a bishop of a diocese is to train and administrates priests of a diocese so that regular services become a possibility. Any political power that a Bishop is granted, he is granted so by the Senate, according to their processes in laws. While the Church has no interest in the diurnal affairs of government, I've come to understand that there is a request that a group of priests play some part in it. Regardless, if this is not the case, all the same; I remind you that this is something that the Senate asked of us, not vice-versa. To short answer to your question: yes. It is as you say. The Church desires no political power in Dalaran. Damon Halliwell: Thank you your Holiness. Everyone here has now heard it from the leader of the church themselves; this is about nothing more than aid and practice. As I said in my decree this week "It is my opinion the establishment of religion within the city of Dalaran is a given right to the people of the great city of Dalaran" you all know this is about nothing more than ones soul and how they tend to it. I hope you will all relax learn some trust. Arranax DeVin: Men and women of Dalaran. Let us consider the so called 'health' and 'well being' of our ancient, treasured mageocracy. Let us consider that. Has anyone attempted to seek a ban on light worship? Are light followers assaulted in our streets? Does anyone prevent anyone here from praying as they so would? Why I ask then would there be any need to install a man, or woman ... one subject to the rule of a foreign body within our nation to oversee the private lives and religious ideals of our citizens? I ask you all this because of a simple truth. The Southern Church has, time, and time again, once it gained a foothold, needled away at local authority. I can give instances, and specifics if anyone'd really care for them ... but what it all boils down to is this. Do you all trust an outside dominion being given an official position over religious factions within this city? Do you? Your Inner Council will be over viewing any foreign proposals most carefully ... but know any concerns of yours are valuable to us. So please. Make them clear. Sadly, I am afraid, for the moment? A vote on this matter is illegal. May Dalaran hold Dominion in all things. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Hoffsetter, please take the floor. Prior J. Hoffsetter: My apologies for my outburst earlier, Senate and guests. Forgive me. I recall the first time I took the floor to speak in this Senate. It was on the matter of religion. And as surprising news to the lot of you, I agreed with Arranax and his warning. I am here to support my comrade once again. DeVin, you and I see things in a similar way, surprisingly enough. And with many years spent working within the Church, I can tell you this.. -Listen- to Senator DeVin. Hear his words. Do -not- write him off as a Cynic. I will not share my personal opinion and views of the Church, for the fact of the matter is they are rather personal. Nevertheless, I am only standing here now to reiterate what Senator DeVin has said. Thank you all.. And.. Light be with you, Sir. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you... Anyone else want to speak? Senator DeVin, I defer to you for promotions. Arranax DeVin: Yes. Because my talent sits in complimenting people. Alright. Nalen'dor Stormweaver? Please take the floor. Nalen'dor Stormeaver. Alexander's written some glowing reports about your actions in combat. Hence, due to this? You are here by promoted to the rank of Vanguard. Good work ensuring the extermination protocol's goal is accomplished." Nalen'dor Stormweaver: The fuck... Arranax DeVin: Dismissed. Erm ... Zalphar the Green? Would you please take to the center of the ring? I'm glad you've answered the age old question 'does smelling like bird guano hamper my advancement within the ranks of government?' Congratulations. Due to long, and ... and according to this paper, outstanding service? I hereby you to High Magister. Zalphar the Green: I never thought I'd see the day... I'm glad I put that mystery to rest. Zanbor Emerson: Congratulations sir. With that I call this session to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events